1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a file transfer service through a mobile communication network, and more particularly, to a method of determining whether to transfer a data file including audio, moving-picture, or text contents, requested to be transferred through a mobile station, based on a specified transfer condition and/or file size, and transferring a data file to a destination mobile terminal connected through a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a telephone is a very popular communication tool, which enables voice communication between two speaking parties, and it is classified into two types, one is a wired telephone for a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and the other is a mobile station for a wireless communication network. A mobile station provides a person with mobility which ensures data/voice communication anywhere.
Lately, a next-generation mobile communication network is being introduced according to a remarkable development of mobile communication technology. The next-generation mobile communication network such as IMT-2000 (International Mobile Telecommunication for the 2000s) or FPLMTS (Future Public Land Mobile Telecommunication System) is expected to be commercialized sooner or later. The next-generation mobile communication network adopts a packet switched method for sending/receiving audio, moving-picture, or data file at high speed, and it also uses a high frequency band, e.g., 1,885 MHz˜2,110 MHz or 2,110 MHz˜2,200 MHz to ensure higher data transmission rate.
Therefore, the next-generation mobile communication network can provide a high-quality communication service, namely, high-speed data transmission and highly-reliable data delivery for video or text data file as well as conventional voice conversation, furthermore, it can provide various supplementary services.
However, a mobile station has too small a storage capacity to store a large-sized data file when it receives or sends, and a service charge of wireless data communication is relatively higher than that of wired communication as well, so that a service use cost would be increased greatly if a lot of data are transferred through a mobile communication network.